


Roommates (Klance)

by MagiRabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 400+, Drunk Lance, Gay, Innocent, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Keith, Short, cheek kiss, klance, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRabe/pseuds/MagiRabe
Summary: Keith WAS studying. At least, until Lance happened.





	

Lance’s voice fills the dorm room, joyful, flush with success, “Oh man, that was awesome! You shoulda been there.” 

Keith doesn’t look at him, but he knows what Lance looks like anyway. His eyes are crinkled in the corners, his smile is radiant, every line of him is painted in defiant happiness. This is exactly why Keith doesn’t look at him. 

“No, thanks. I don’t want a thousand texts about how I swung around on a chandelier.”

“Pssh… I’m not  _ that  _ drunk…” 

Keith hears footsteps, closer and closer. He hears the door bump the frame and click shut. He tries to finish the sentence he’s been working on, but Lance is right behind his chair now, and there is no hope of getting anything done until he leaves. 

“It’s all about the journey, Keith. ...What’re you doing?”

God, he’s  _ so close _ . Keith shudders. 

“Working. Studying. Whatever,”  _ Ugh.  _

“Huh. Boring,” Lance leans over Keith’s shoulder, looking the the disarray of papers and open, post-it-marked books. Keith waits for him to go away. He doesn’t, and Keith’s breaths are getting kinda shallow. He’s so warm, and so pretty. Keith remembers the time when he hugged Lance because it was Lance’s birthday and he couldn’t think of anything else to do. The memory is saturated with many sleepless nights of shame, but through the cringe, Keith remembers how Lance felt. Long, warm, with thin muscles. An addictive feeling. Keith wants it back. 

He’s _ so close _ . Keith can feel Lance’s beery breath on his cheek. He tries not to think about how he wants to taste it, to catch it in his lips and trap it there. He stifles a groan. He never knew how much of a romantic he was until he met Lance. 

Suddenly, something puffy and supple and  _ hot  _ presses against Keith’s cheek. Keith stops moving. When it’s gone, he feels very cold. 

Lance moves away.

“I’munna go sleep this off…” 

Keith hears him hit the mattress. Keith still hasn’t moved, because  _ oh my god did that just happen? _

All of a sudden, his body catches up. His heart flutters in his chest, and he’s buzzing with energy. Lance  _ kissed  _ him. Like it was nothing. Just… pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek, as if it wasn’t going to destroy all of Keith’s mental abilities. Keith grins so wide he’s afraid his face is going to break.

It was just a cheek kiss, and Lance was — is drunk. 

Keith finds that he doesn’t really care. Just that it happened, and now everything he is is screaming. 


End file.
